


start of the year

by madleidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>children of the famous Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou Akihiko and Akane's first day of high school.<br/>some shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	start of the year

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> this is my first ever Haikyuu!! fan fic and i am nervous because it's not even about the main characters. the characters here are based from Noran's drawings of the hq lovechildren. i was really inspired so i wrote something. go check out her art! she's a wonderful artist!
> 
> this was also inspired by crapso's Haikyuu!! Next Generation: Vandalism - go read it too! it's so hilarious!
> 
> please do note that whatever i've written here is my own interpretation of these OCs.

It’s the first day of school and Kageyama Akihiko can’t believe it. He’s going to the same high school that his parents went to.

Karasuno High School, the home of the ‘vicious’ crows, as his orange-haired dad told him. He can still hear the excited remarks his dad had made last night over dinner.

To his side, Akane, his little sister (literally), is surveying the whole school. She turns to her brother.

“Okay, onii-chan, gonna head now to my room. See you,” she says as she waves good bye at him and starts to jog in the direction of their classrooms.

Akihiko runs after her. His sister’s long, orange hair flutters in the wind as she runs faster, looking back to him.

Oh. They’re racing. Huh. _Bring it on, sis._

They arrive at the hall leading to their classrooms, panting.

“You do love to race, don’t you?” Akihiko asks, still catching his breath. He takes one last deep inhale and he’s breathing fine again.

Akane snorts. “No shit. I thought that was obvious, dumbass.”

“It’s pretty obvious, _dumbass_. I’ve known that competitive streak of yours since we learned how to walk. I just don’t understand why you would do that wearing _your skirt_ ,” Akihiko points out.

Akane’s eyes, blue as midnight, widens and she looks to her side. “I’m wearing a short underneath this,” she mumbles defensively. Her eyes flicks back to him and flashes a bit of anger. Just like their dad. Pretty scary, actually. But not as scary as their dad’s. “It’s your fault, anyway.”

“And why is it my fault?!”

“You ran after me! Of course I had to run faster!”

Akihiko closes his eyes and runs a hand through his black, disheveled-at-fault hair. “You’re such a dumbass,” he murmurs. He looks at his sister. “Okay, since we’re even, I won’t tell Dads that you ran in your skirt.”

“Were you planning to tell them if you won?”

“Of course. As your responsible big brother, I’m concerned about your well-being!”

“Excuse me! You’re only a minute older than me!”

“Says the one who called me onii-chan before she ran off,” Akihiko says, grinning widely at his twin.

“That was a slip of the tongue!” Akane says before she storm off to Class 3’s room.

Akihiko, just for the heck of it, calls out to her, “Our parents would be so proud to hear you called me that, sis! And at school!”

Just as he turns to his room – Class 1 – he hears a rather loud grumble of frustration, courtesy of Kageyama Akane.

 

\--

 

After a boring and uneventful day full of introductions to the teachers in all his classes, Akihiko goes to Gym 2 to pass his application form to the volleyball boys’ club. He knows it’s a bit late, but in his defense, he was going to pass it earlier at lunch break, but he fell asleep because his excitement kept him up late last night.

He entered the gym, cautiously, looking if there are people inside.

He yelps when someone claps his back, puts and arm around his shoulders, and pries his application form from his hands.

A loud voice booms beside him. “Look who we have here! Kageyama Akihiko! Son of the famous Kageyama Tobio, the genius setter! Amazing!” The arm around his shoulders disappears. “Captain! We got a genius here!”

“Shut up, Tsuneo. You’re too loud,” comes another voice behind Akihiko. This time though, this voice is deep but also a sweet one.

A white-haired guy – which Akihiko assumes to be a third year – appears in front of him and offers him a smile so kind, just like an angel’s. “Hello, I’m Sugawara Hotaru, wing spiker and captain of this club.” He reaches out his hand to Akihiko. The black-haired first year clasps the hand offered to him.

“H-hello. I’m Kageyama Akihiko. Nice to meet you, captain.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Kageyama.”

“Um. Akihiko is fine, Sugawara-san.”

“Okay, Akihiko.” Hotaru looks behind Akihiko and glares at something or someone. “Tsuneo, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

A sputter comes from behind Akihiko and a guy with slightly long-hair and cool highlights – at least in his opinion – comes into view. He’s shorter than Akihiko, though. Probably a good 20 cm.

The guy puffs out his chest and says, “Hi! Nice to meet you! I’m Azumane Tsuneo, second year, this team’s libero. Nice to meet you!” Instead of offering his hand like Hotaru did, Tsuneo bows his head and Akihiko bows in return.

“Nice to meet you, Tsuneo-senpai.”

With that, Tsuneo turns red, eyes wide, and grins from ear to ear. “Such music to my ears! Say it again!”

Akihiko does not have a clue what just happened. He looks to Hotaru for an answer and Hotaru mouths, ‘senpai’. Oh.

“Uh, se-senpai,” he stutters.

“Such music! Akihiko, I will treat you ice cream later after practice! Because I’m your senpai!”

“Thanks?”

“No problem. Anything for my kouhai! Ah! I’m getting so pumped! Hotaru-san, let’s get practice started!”

“In a minute, Azumane. Hold your horses,” Hotaru says. He turns to Akihiko again. “Well, I’ve read your application and obviously I know your parents, so let’s see what you can do. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

The practice lasts for two hours and Coach Ukai calls them to gather for some notes.

“Okay, second and third years, good job for not slacking off over the break. However, you lot still need to improve your receives. Let Sugawara and Azumane guide you on doing them properly.”

“Osu!”

Coach Ukai continues, “We have a lot of potential in our first years, too. We have a powerhouse here. A genius setter and a genius blocker. That’s very good. Keep practicing, kids. The Inter High is not that far away, let’s get to the finals this time!”

“Osu!”

“Hotaru-kun, do you have something to say?” Takeda-sensei calls.

The captain of the team stands up and says, “We have such promising players this year. I do hope that with this, a lot of hard work, and perseverance, we will be the top team of the Miyagi prefecture in the Inter High. After that, we’re going to aim for Spring High.” He smiles that angelic smile, though it’s mixed with something more. A burning intensity to win. “Karasuno, fight!”

“OSU!”

 

\--

 

Akihiko is still waiting for Akane at the entrance to the school when Tsuneo calls out to him.

“Hey, Akihiko! Waiting for me to buy you ice cream?”

In just the span of their first practice together, he and Tsuneo became surprisingly close. Despite their differences, they get along pretty well. Akihiko actually looks up to Tsuneo because he’s such a great volleyball player.

“Er, no. I’m actually waiting for my twin sis.”

The speed at which Tsuneo grabs him by the arm and pulls him close surprises Akihiko. “You have a _twin sister_?” Tsuneo asks excitedly.

“Y-yeah. I just said that…” He is honestly getting uncomfortable by the second. Tsuneo looks at him and breaks to a smile.

“I’m going to treat you two ice creams! Where is she?”

Akihiko takes this moment to pull back and look at the school grounds again. Akane’s orange hair is unmistakably seen coming from the girls’ locker rooms. Is she popping a bubblegum again?

“There she is,” he says, pointing to the approaching figure of his sister.

Tsuneo jumped and ran to Akane. Akihiko slaps a hand to his forehead. _Oh no_. That can’t be good. Akane is very much annoyed at overly-excited people like Tsuneo. He probably should interfere.

Or so he thought.

Akane grabs Tsuneo’s head – the same way his dad does to his dad – and moves him aside. She’s roughly the same height as Tsuneo but she really did that. Tsuneo seems to have been frozen in place.

Akane comes to a stop directly in front of her brother and points a thumb back at Tsuneo.

“Hey, dumbass. Do you know that guy? He’s got cool hair but he’s annoyingly loud,” she says, blowing then popping her gum.

“Yeah. That’s Tsuneo-senpai – don’t ask, he seems to love to be called that. He’s on the boys’ volleyball club. He’s our libero.”

Akane raises an eyebrow and side-eyes Tsuneo, who has recovered from his stunned state and ran back to the entrance with them. “Libero, huh.”

Tsuneo perks up at the position’s name. “Yeah, yeah. I’m a libero. Wanna try my superbly awesome skills?”

Akane continues to chew her gum and pops it after a few moments. “Sure. Tomorrow, before morning practice, I’ll come with on- Akihiko and we’ll see if you can receive my killer serve.” Of course she’s confident about her service. Their dad personally taught them how to execute that. But, Tsuneo’s abilities as a receiver are top-notch.

“He’s a really, really good receiver, you know,” Akihiko whispers to Akane.

“That’s why we’re going to see how good he is,” she whispers back. She turns to Tsuneo. “Tomorrow, 6 am, your gym. Deal?”

“Deal,” Tsuneo replies.

“Okay, then. See you tomorrow, _senpai_ ,” Akane says, pulling Akihiko with her.

“Wait, Akihiko! Your ice cream! I’m still going to treat you ice cream!” Tsuneo calls out after them.

“Ah! Sorry! I guess just treat me tomorrow? Bye, Tsuneo-senpai!”

 

\--

 

Akane spends the train ride back home talking about her first day at the girls’ volleyball club.

Apparently, she was a long-awaited player by the team. She’s already a starting player, according to the captain.

“How the hell did that happen?”

“Well, having two dads who are Olympic gold medalists in volleyball does have its perks,” she says. “And _obviously_ , because I’m a great player. Spiker, specifically.”

“Yeah, yeah. _Ace._ ” Akihiko smiles. “Dad’s gonna be proud.”

Akane smiles back at him. “I know. I can’t wait to tell him when we come home. But enough about me, dumbass. Except for Tsuneo, how did _your_ first day go?”

“Eh? Not much, I guess. I passed my application only after classes because-”

“Pfft. Let me guess, you fell asleep at lunch break?”

“Ugh. You know me. When I get excited for something, I can’t sleep at night!”

“I know, I know. I could hear your frustrated murmurs from my room last night. Continue,” Akane urges.

“Yeah, so I passed my application and we had practice. I wasn’t told I’d be a starting player, though.”

“What a loser.”

“Well, Coach didn’t say anything about starting players! He just gave us drills!”

“Sure, onii-chan,” Akane says, giving Akihiko her devilish grin.

“I’m telling the truth!”

“Okay, fine.”

They lapse into silence after that.

Talking about the day’s events reminded Akihiko of Hotaru’s speech earlier about Karasuno being Miyagi prefecture’s top school at Inter High. That’s a lot of pressure. He doesn’t know if he can easily get along with everyone especially with his rather tough demeanor that he got from his father. He’s got a jolly personality, though. Courtesy of his other dad.

The announcement of their station’s name through the train’s intercom breaks Akihiko out of his reverie.

He and Akane step out of the train and head out of the station. They haven’t been 20 feet away from the station’s entrance when a guy as tall as he is pulled him by the collar.

He looks like a college student. Or a punk. Judging by his spiky hair, rolled up sleeves, and torn jeans, Akihiko thinks it’s the latter.

“Hey, let go!” He and Akane choruses. Akihiko was tugging at the hand and Akane was pulling him from behind.

“You black-haired kid. Why were you staring hard at me in the train earlier? You want to pick a fight?” The guy asks, tightening his grip on Akihiko’s collar.

“What? No! I wasn’t staring at you!” Akihiko says.

“Yes, you were! You looked like you wanted to punch me!”

“No, no, I wasn’t! I was just thinking!”

“Thinking of making me your punching bag?”

“What? N-!” Before he could finish his sentence, a fist connects to Akihiko’s right cheek, making it sting. Before he could even recover, another punch is thrown against his left jaw. This one is much powerful than the first one. It feels more painful. Akihiko thinks he’s bleeding a little. His vision doubles a bit and he’s a little disoriented.

However, he returns to his senses seconds later and he sees Akane holding the guy down by his collar and readying to throw a punch to his face.

“Why the hell did you do that?” she shouts at the guy.

“I told you! He was picking a fight on me on the train!” The guy is clearly terrified of this short girl with fiery hair and stormy blue eyes.

“Really? Did he say that, or were you just assuming?”

“Um, uh, uh...” he stutters.

“Don’t fucking assume someone wants to pick a fight if they don’t outright tell you, understood?”

“Y-yeah. Cool.”

Akane pulls him closer so they’re at eye level with each other. “You just punched a 16 year old. You want the twin sister of that 16 year-old do the same to you?” she says as she raises her fist.

“N-no!”

“Good. Now apologize to my brother.”

He turns to Akihiko. “Uh, sorry for punching you. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right, it wouldn’t,” Akane grumbles before throwing a punch to the guy’s face. It landed square to his jaw. He stumbles backward. “Get fucking lost, asshole!” Akane seethes.

Needless to say, the guy is running like he’s being chased by a monster.

“You okay?” Akane asks, turning to Akihiko and inspecting him.

“Y-yeah. This stings, though,” he says, pointing to the left side of his face.

“Fucking jerk. He split the skin near your mouth,” Akane mutters angrily.

Akihiko brought out his towel and carefully put it against where his sister pointed. He flinches at the contact. “Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m okay, don’t worry,” he reassures her.

“I just really hate people who think we’re picking fights on them just because we look like it. Ugh.”

“Well, me too. But we shouldn’t, you know, _pick a fight_ when they do.” He ruffles her hair. “Good punch, though. Thanks, sis.”

“No problem, onii-chan.”

 

When they got back to their house, though, they got scolded. Well, after Akihiko’s face and Akane’s fist were attended to.

 

What an interesting start of the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked this :)
> 
> (i might add more chapters to this or might make this a series or something)


End file.
